This invention incorporates by reference published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/465,283, Publication No. 2009-0283543 entitled “Flow Control and Manifold Assembly,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/286,441, Publication No. 2009-00084817, entitled “Bar Gun Assembly.”
Beverage dispensers are typically provided to dispense a multiplicity of beverages from a bar gun handle having a multiplicity of beverage buttons thereon. In the post-mix beverage dispensing machines, activation of a button or buttons on the handle of the bar gun will allow carbonated water (soda water) and a concentrate (such as, for example, Coke syrup) to pass into a nozzle for mixing prior to dispensing into a container.
Applicants provide a modular beverage dispensing unit with a built-in cold plate and carbonator, adapted to be either freestanding (on legs) or “drop-in” (configured to lay generally flush against a countertop).
Applicants' drop-in or freestanding modular beverage dispenser has a built-in cold plate and a carbonator. Means for circulating water from a water source (such as city water) through a cold plate is provided. Means for maintaining the carbonator in a cooled environment is provided. Means for maintaining the dispensed carbonated water as cold as possible is further provided.
Cold carbonated water can hold more CO2 than warmer water and is thus preferable. Among Applicants' novel features in the modular beverage dispenser are multiple means for cooling or keeping cool both the syrup, the carbonated water, and the cold water.
Means is provided for adapting a flow control and manifold assembly to releasably plug into a multiplicity of pressurized fluid-bearing lines for ease of servicing.